my cousin high school
by inuyasha-narutofan1152
Summary: kagome is a regular teenager and also a pop star starting her last year of high school full summary inside
1. do i have to?

**Authors note: I don't own any characters or songs in this story. Who ever made the song or characters do thank you.**

Title: my cousins high school

Kagome Higurashi is a typical teenager thats is also a pop star that has to start her last year of high school at her cousins school will she survive or have a mental break down or both **read to find out**

Chapter 1: do I have to?

Kagome** POV**

Kagome walked out on stage to the Tyra Bank's show holding her microphone ready to preform her hit song **Candy Man.**

"Now introducing Kagome A.K.A sweethart singing candy man" tyra said screaming into the microphone

The crowd went wild with screams and chants of her name

The beat started and Kagome started to sing and dance to the song as it went along

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Oh yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar _whispered_

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman _x3_

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _x2_  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _x2_  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _x2_  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell _x2_

She ended in a pose and watched as the crowd clapped for her and cheered her name. She smiled and bowed and said "thank you" into the microphone

"Give up for Kagome or should I say _sweethart" t_yra said into the microphone while clapping but she screamed the last part

Kagome walked next to Tyra and smile. She was wearing a blue and black corset with black shorts and blue heels

"So how does it feel to be the youngest and hottest pop star ever to hit the music business and still in high school" Tyra said while sitting down

"It's awesome and so fun but I'm home schooled so I have nothing to worry about" these were Kagome's last words before the news was told

**Later on that night **

Kagome was listening to music on her bed when her parents came in with smiles on there faces

kagome look up at her parents and said "do you want something important because im in the middle of something special

"Yea we need to tell you some good news, and you will love it" her father Tai Higurashi said while sitting on her bed

"Ok what shall it be that is so good it got y'all acting crazy and weird"

"Well your cousin is coming down and is going to be staying with you" said her mother while taking the wrinkles of the curtains

"Also we got your own apartment or very huge condo in the city close to a place you will be going real often"

"OMG thank you so much I love you guys so much" kagome hugged and kissed her mom and dad over and over again

"But theres more news, we got you a new red convertible and youwillbegoingtohighschoolwithyourcousin"

"what the fuck did you just say" kagome looked at her mom like she was having a bitch fit or something

"your mother said, and I quote _you will be going to high school with your cousin, _and as in cousin we mean _Rin higurashi or should I say takashia instead_"

" OMG she is getting _marri- _WHAT I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL, KNOW I REFUSE IM NOT GOING AND YOU WON'T MAKE ME"

"YOUR GOIN AND THATS FINAL" her mother looked at her with a stern face

"_Do I have to?" _Kagome whine as her parents left the room

_AUTHORS NOTE: the chapter is complete and a new chapter will be posted almost every day but only if you review review and if you don't I don't care I'll keep updating _


	2. airport madness

**Author's note: I don't own any characters or songs only my made up characters _thank you_**

Chapter 2: airport madness (part 1)

It was a week before school will start and kagome had already moved into her new condo and got her convertible. All she had to do was pick Rin up from the airport and get her moved in.

Kagome walked to her convertible and got in, buckled her seat belt and drove off with wind blowing through her hair

"_i hope this is a good Idea cause if it isn't I'm going to kill my mother and father" _she thought as she pulled up to the parking lot of the parking lot

inside the airport

Rin walked off the plain and into the terminal waiting for kagome to pick her up. But what she didn't know was that another person was here to pick her up and kagome and that person spotted her and ran to her

earlier that morning

Everybody was asleep except for a certain silver head boy, who was sitting at his bed thinking about his wife that had for the summer to visit her parent in the USA

he called her and left a text message saying:

_hey Rin it's me just calling to say I miss you and love you and cant wait to pick you up from the airport bye babe love ya_

_-sessy_

At that same time Rin was text messaging kagome saying:

_hey kags can't wait to see you at the airport I really missed you well see you soon_

_-Rin_

neither of them new about this charade and were in for a lot of _shit_

currently at the airport

Kagome spotted Rin and ran toward her

sesshomaru saw his wife to be and walked to her but stopped in his tracks when he saw a girl hug her and grab one of her bags, and Rin was smiling also

He ran to her and grabbed the bag from kagome

"excuse you but what are you doing taking my soon to be wife's bags from her" sesshomaru said

"well I was just taking my cousins bag to my car to take her to my house to stay with me asshole"

"who do you think your talking to and she is staying with me not you "

"HEY SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON, ok im supposed to stay with kagome for our last year of high school sessy and she is supposed to pick me up but I think that we can't do something different" then she whispered something in their ears and they nodded approval

they started walking and all of a sudden a hand touched kagome butts and kagome turned around and _SLAP!_

_BANG!_

_BOOM! _

Kagome slapped, punched, and slammed the boy to the floor. She was fuming and red as a hot pepper

the blacked haired boy fell to the ground unconscious with a smile on his face and the silvered head boy with laughed he looked just like sesshomaru

Rin turned around and said "Miroku"

sesshomaru turned and said "inuyasha"

_**Authors note:** theres the 2nd chapter for you review review for the third thanks you _


	3. airport madness part 2

**Authors Note: **I don't own any characters or songs in this story only my made up characters

**Chapter 3: **Airport madness (part 2)

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TOUCHING MY ASS" kagome screamed and the whole airport looked at her, which caused a scene

"Thats my brother Inuyasha and his best friend Miroku A.K.A the pervert" sesshomaru said while pointing at the person

"He touches every girls ass but he touched yours because you the legendary kagome higurashi, well thats what he calls you, I just call sweethart or kags for short"

" I love you sign my ass please" Miroku said when he recovered from his beating

"um well ok" kagome got her marker and sign his butt then slap it "there you go lover boy

miroku just faint and everybody she kept walking except for sesshomaru who had to carry Miroku to the limo

"so how about kagome and inuyasha go in Kagome's car and we go in the limo" Rin said and they went off in agreement "WE WILL MEET AT SESSY HOUSE" she yelled as they drove of

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha house**

Kagome and inuyasha walked inside and walked to the living room to be greeted by screams and as in screams I mean girlie screams from the 3 other guys in the room

Kagome looked horrified at the men " what the devil jesus Christ"

The 3 guys ran and tackled her to the ground, kagome screamed and kicked them off of her then smacked them "who the hell are you guys and what do you want"

"im bankotsu, he jakotsu, and he's kouga" bankotsu said while pointing to the person

"somebody get these crazy motherfuckers away from me" kagome yelled while swatting away their hands

"down boys there is no need to suffocate my cousin" Rin said while pushing away the 3 men

"thank you" kagome sighed in relief

**30 minutes later**

Everybody was introduced and settled down and was having a good time when the doorbell ringed

"i want to get please let me get it" kagome yelled raising her hand in the air and before they could answer her she ran and got it

Outside the door was a pale girl who looked like kagome but kagome was way prettier than her

"im kikyo and im her to _see-OMG IT'S KAGOME HIGURASHI A.K.A SWEETHART, I really love your work its amazing" _she let her self in side and ran to the living room with kagome trailing behind her with a evil smile on her face

"you know inuyasha?" kikyo asked kagome

"yep he is my best friend" kagome winked at inuyasha and he understood what she was saying and played along

"inuyasha is she serious" we nodded and smiled "why didn't you tell me inu- poo"

inuyasha eye twitched at what kikyo called him and he said in a dangerous voice "Don't call me that you pale stupid excuse for a girl you little slut"

"inuyasha don't talk to me like that , kagome tell your best friend don't do that " and she ran out and all you heard was sobs

"gelable bitch" was all kagome said as she sat down next to sango

"thats mean kagome" were jakotsu words

"oh well thats her business"

"kagome I like you, this is going to be the start of a good friendship" sango said as her and kagome laughed and every body just looked at them like they were crack heads

**Authors Note: 3****rd**** chapter is down and to those kikyo lovers sorry to say I hate her and will make her life a living hell in this story and kagome and sango little joke will be mention later on so **_review review review_


	4. the white light and miroku's project

**Authors Note: oh what the heck you people know the deal so I won't repeat myself**

Chapter 4:the white light and miroku's project

**30 minutes after kikyo left**

kikyo was in a empty motel room on the bed talking to her best friend Nicole about kagome and inuyashsa

"_are you serious kikyo that they are best friends"_ -nicole

"im dead serious she told me herself"_-kikyo_

"_you know that friendship leads to love"_-nicole

"if so we need to make her year hell and when I mean hell I mean hell"_-kikyo_

"_ok what ever you say girl"-_nicole

"ok well I got to go bye" with that kikyo hung up and got ready for her next customer who just walked into the door

"ready" he said

"yep" kikyo said licking her lips

At that same time kagome was lurking through the fridge for something to eat and she found some rice but there was more than that in there

kagome came out eating the rice "kagome what are you eating" inuyasha asked looking in the bowl

"i think it's rice with black pepper"

"what's that green stuff-OMG that's mold and the black stuff is moving"

"oh, OMG I that was spinach" with she dropped the bowl and starting choking "i thinks _cough cough_ that those black _cough cough_ stuff is crawling up my throat"

"_NOOOOOOOO _YOU ATE MY EXPERIMENT NOW I GOT TO START ALL OVER" Miroku screamed out loud

"what person puts that in a fridge you jackass" kouga slapped Miroku on the back of his head

"miroku im going to kill you, Rin I see a white light it looks so pretty" were Kagome's last word

"no kagome don't go to the white light im sorry just don't do it" Miroku started to the yell of a sudden kagome stop coughing and said "im ok now there's no need to worry I just swallow them back"

**later that night around 11:00 pm**

everybody was heading when Rin announced when kagome stopped whipping miroku's ass "that kagome had to share a room with inuyasha"

Inuyasha spitted out the water he was drinking on the floor, then when Miroku came running in from kagome he slipped and fell

"_WHAT!!_" they both yelled out so loud the house started to shack

"you have to share room you deaf and dumb" was koga's smart remark which got him 2 slaps upside the head

"OMG, im going to be in inuyasha's room then" with that kagome stormed off to there room

**inuyasha room**

kagome was laying on the bed listening to her music and singing along to her new song 'breaking dishes'

inuyasha walked in and sat next to her "you mad you have to share a room with me cause I don't care, hey can I call you babe cause kagome is to long"

"yea sure I don't care and no it's just that she should of told me earlier"

**Author's Note**

yes kikyo sells her body to get money but she is rich so what the hell


	5. IM NOT GAY and a change of plans

**Authors Note: oh what the heck you people know the deal so I won't repeat myself**

Chapter:IM NOT GAY with a change of plans

**Morning**

kagome woke up to the warm embrace of strong arms. She turned around and was staring into golden-amber eyes that shined in the light

"morning" were inuyasha word as he stared into her beautiful brown orbs

"morning and stop starring it makes me nervous and its rude" and with that she went and took a shower

inuyasha just lye there in shock at what just happen then he smirked and thought 'this girl is feisty just the way I like 'em'

**later that morning**

kagome walked down stairs wearing a red tube top with black booty shorts and black and red jordans

"where you going looking that good" Rin said eying her cousin

"the mall and then burger king cause im hungry" kagome walked into the kitchen and sat at the table looking at the eyes looking at her"please stop staring it makes me nervous and it is rude"

"damn" everybody said and handed inuyasha 50 bucks will saying it

"what the hell"

"i made a bet saying that if we stare at you, you will say that so I just made...300 bucks"

"you are a gay loser"

"im not-" were inuyasha's last word until kagome interrupted him and said " no one wants to hear your mouth so shut up just shut up like gosh" everyone looked at inuyasha's face and laughed there asses off "damn how a girl tell you off man" everyone said while going to the mall with kagome and soon inuyasha trailed behind

**at the mall**

kagome walked through the mall with a bored expression on her face. She past every store and had everything from it so she had no intrest. So she just kept walking until she reached the end of the mall and she screamed "im so freaking board" then she started to whine like a little baby

"shut up gosh if your that board we can go to the beach or something jeez" sango said trying to stop here whining

"that sounds like a plan" Rin said being her bubbly self

**At the beach**

kagome was wearing a black 2 piece bikini that had red rip marks on it, sango had a purple bikini on the had a green flower on it, Rin was wearing a light blue bikini the had a white design on it and ayame was wearing a green bikini that had beads on the strings of it

the guys just stared at the girls that who were walking by and there mouth just drop and they just started whistling and thats when inuyasha, Miroku,Sesshomaru and kouga got angry and growl at the males and they stopped and went back to what they were doing

kagome sat down next to inuyasha and started applying sun tan lotion and said "we need some music up in here"

"hell yea or somebody can sing and we all vote kagome so go sing baby" Rin said a little to excited

" you want me sing so you better be ready for this shit" kagome stood up and started to sing her favorite song ever

"such a dirty mouth for such a sweet-sweet girl" and with that inuyasha turn on the radio and by is surprise the radio guy announced the song and and it started right after all the commercials

but before that kagome said "shut you gay loser, like gosh no one wants to here your voice" and then she started to sing and move her body to the beat of the song and he was hypnotized by her hips and couldn't stop staring

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take (**sango Rin and ayame joined in at this point)**  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

by the end of the song the girls were laughing and having a good time so they decided to go in the water and so did the GUYS AND THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA don't DO TH-" but kagome was cut off when inuyasha dunked her head again and then when she came back up she was fuming red

"oh shit run inuyasha" everybody screamed as kagome started chasing inuyasha down the beach

"run forest run" the little boy who said that giggled when kagome tackled inuyasha to the ground and shoved sand all up in his face and then got up and walked away. But by the time she was back in the water inuyasha came up and looked at her then turned away

"don't be mad "then kagome pinched his butt and smiled when he turned around at her

"get glad" she said to him laughing her ass off

**Later that night**

kagome was getting ready to go to sleep when inuyasha came out the bathroom and looked at her lying there watching him and he got idea that would so work

"kagome I need to do something real quick so um yea" since inuyasha was only in a towel he walked up to kagome and made sure that his private was right in her face and dropped the towel

"oh my devil jesus Christ, I think I just cum" kagome said starring at it in amazement

"inuyasha laughed and went to put on some clothes then lay down next to kagome and said "good night and im not a gay loser babe so get that straight im to big to be gay

"whatever and goodnight to you too um babe"

srry I wasnt updating for a while its just that I got suspended and I was grounded but im back now and im not goin to get in trouble any more so bye _**review review review **_

P.S: if you have any ideas for a chapter tell me and I would add it and here is a question for a prize **Can you guess who that little boy is in the chapter?**

_**Or**_

**Name the band of seven and there techniques?**


End file.
